


Kalopsia

by Animillion



Series: Twisted little things [6]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Chrome is 12, Crushes, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), First Time, Happy end?, Hot Cocoa, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Molestation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Blowjob, Senkuu is 17, Storms, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, Yes Tsukasa is still a Predator this is your warning, envy - Freeform, implied child neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Chrome is just a boy who falls in love with his mentor. And has mentor his a partner. A very strange partner.Senku doesn’t know how to feel after a night Chrome has to stay over. Storms have never brought him good luck.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: Twisted little things [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763863
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Kalopsia

The early morning lights glare at Senku. He looked up from his ice cold coffee and to the blinds. The morning was bright- too much for his liking. The way it illuminates the kitchen reminds him too much of his old home in Tokyo. 

_”I’m moving to Hokkaido.”_

_”What? You’re only 17-“_

But wherever Tsukasa will go. Senku will follow without question now. And it was good, living with him for the first time ever. Tsukasa had been surprised when Senku told him that he was coming along for his move. 

_”My sister is being moved, I need to go, Senku.”_

_“Then I’ll come with you.”_

How nice. How nice. How _nice_ he wished it could stay. 

Senku rubs at his temples. What was he thinking? He lets his eyes travel slow and agonizingly to the boy laying on the couch. Mouth hung open and drool staining the cushion. He looks so peaceful this way. But, Senku can’t get the memory of yesterday’s occurrences to escape him. 

Trapped by every small action that was felt by him. Trapped by nausea and guilt. Torn apart by envy. Senku bites his lip. He looks back to his five hour old coffee. How had he gotten here?

♩ ♩ ♩

Chrome was a very bright boy. Smart, curious, tenacious. Young. 

Senku had met him at a science convention a couple of blocks from his and Tsukasa’s apartment. No one was taking him and his sulfur ball seriously. They all thought it was very cute of him to be conducting science experiments like that. But Senku, Senku had been absolutely astonished. 

While others hadn’t taken Chrome serious when he had said he gathered the materials himself, one look of the boy and Senku knew he was telling the truth. Calloused hands, scratches all over his arms. Darkness under his nails from improper care. He was only twelve, so Senku couldn’t say he was upset about the dirty nails too much. After all, he picks at his ear all too much on a good day. 

And Chrome had taken to him too. The only other “kid” at the convention. Although Senku was seventeen, he could pass for a twenty something year old. 

Taking him under his wing had been fun. And Chrome was so eager to learn everything. Senku leant him his science books, his notes and findings, his important emails between him and Dr. X. 

“Senku,” he was called to the door by his lover. 

And he has this smile. This lilt to his lips that Senku knew all too well. So well that when he finds who’s standing at only 4’5” at their door with his arm full of books he couldn’t help but feel a small sense of dread. 

“Chrome,” he laughs and tries not to make eye contact with Tsukasa. “What are you doing here?”

“Sorry for finding out where you live Mr.Senku! But I have some q-questions about some stuff and couldn’t wait for Saturday!” 

Ah, Saturday, their usual meet up time at the library. Tsukasa quirks his brow at Senku. Senku had told him some about it. His little mentee who had stolen Senku’s attention from him. 

But now that he’s met the boy, Senku knew Tsukasa doesn’t mind one bit. 

“I don’t-“ Senku was interrupted by a clap of thunder and Chromes squeak of fear. 

He doesn’t want him to walk home in the rain...

Senku isn’t surprised when Tsukasa let’s him invite Chrome in. The boy grins and says a loud thank you as he’s guided to the table to sit down. 

“This is Tsukasa, my partner.” 

Chrome looks to the large man and purses his lips. Then he looks to the ground and back up to him. Smiles almost reluctantly. 

“Nice to meet you.” 

His hand looks like a dolls when shaking Tsukasa’s massive one. Senku takes a seat beside him. 

“Make us some hot cocoa?” He asks. It’s not quite spring yet, and the wind outside is still quite chilly. Despite it was rain battering the roof and not snow, hot cocoa would do.

Without even saying a thing, Tsukasa does just that. 

“Your home is so nice Mr.Senku.” Chrome smiles at him. 

“Well, I like things organized- and I told you to call me Senku.” 

He could see the boy’s face tint red. It was cute, how easy it was for children to crush on a person. 

He opens the page he had been bookmarking with his thumb and starts to point out the annotations Senku had written on the side. Senku pays attention to him, as much as he can at least. 

Chrome, he had found out, was an orphan who was fostered by two very unsavory people. They didn’t pay him much mind. Didn’t care that he, a twelve year old, went into old caves to scrape out minerals. Or went to science conventions where children should definitely be accompanied by adults. 

And Senku believes he’s the first person to give him his undivided attention in a long time. So he can’t help but try extra hard to understand what the boy is saying when they’re together. 

However, Tsukasa is here. And even with his back turned, Senku can see that smile. The one he’d grown since Chrome had gotten here. 

The one that screamed trouble. The cogs are turning in Tsukasa’s mind, and even worse, Tsukasa’s pants. That smile was something he hadn’t seen in awhile. Only during sex had he seen it the past few sightings. But now, without so much as a word, Chrome had managed to bring out that expression with his existence alone. 

Something malicious nips at Senku’s heart. Was he that petty? To be jealous of a twelve year old boy? Surely not. 

“Senku?”

He snaps from his thoughts when a small hand tugs at his shirt. In his haste to pay attention, he totally hadn’t been. 

“Sorry, Chrome, my mind is a bit preoccupied with something.” He smiles. Chromes eyes flick to Tsukasa and he wonders if the boy thinks his own mind is stuck on his lover. Which, to be fair, was half true.

Tsukasa sits the hot cocoa down in front of them. They meet eyes and there’s something playful dancing in Tsukasa’s beautiful garnet irises. Not towards him. Towards Chrome. Senku grinds his lip between his teeth. 

“Thank you,” Chrome blows at the edge of the cup before taking a sip. 

Tsukasa and Senku haven’t stopped their silent conversation. Slowly, Tsukasa closes his eyes and glances away, lips parting in a small chortle. 

_Bastard._ Senku cannot help but think. 

Senku turns his attention back to the boy who is all but downing his cocoa. 

“Slow down, you’ll hurt yourself.”

Chrome wiped at the liquid dribbling from the sides of his lips and smiles wide at Senku. 

“Sorry!” 

It’s cute, honest, and Senku wondered if he had ever even had hot cocoa before. From the way he enthusiastically sips at his cup— and then Senku’s after he’s finished— while Senku goes on to explain the annotations he had made in the past, surely it is. 

Senku forgets Tsukasa is sitting quietly by on his phone while they talk on for hours. Chrome bouncing in his seat with glee at each new thing he learns. 

♩ ♩ ♩

It’s late, and the storm has only gotten worse out. It flickers the lights every so often and batters the windows. Chrome has dinner with them, slurping down noodles like it was gift from god. 

Senku really does wonder if everything is okay at home. Chrome, while a fit, young man, is rather small for his age. In height and body mass. Despite the baby fat that pokes from under his too small shirt, it’s quite obvious he doesn’t get seconds often. 

“Aren’t your parents worried about now?” Tsukasa smiles at the boy.

Chrome swings his feet and shakes his head, “no, they’re on vacation.”

Senku should see nothing wrong with this. He’s been left alone since age ten after all. But it doesn’t matter. The rage inside him over such a thing makes his nails dig into the side of the table. 

He feels Tsukasa leg shift under the table and moves his own to stop him. They look at each other and he mouths the words 

_Don’t even think about it._

Tsukasa’s eyes half lid and he smirks at the scientist. They knew each other all too well. 

“Stay here for the night then, it’s too dangerous to go home in such a bad storm.”

“Oh,” Chrome’s once enthusiastic voice becomes timid in an instant. He looks at Senku and feels his cheeks heat. 

“Would that be okay? I don’t want to be an intrusion...”

Senku looks at him a moment. Chrome’s legs are swinging slow. He has food stuck to his face. And he looks almost in need of a shower. The smell of the storm has something foggy regaining in his memory. One that makes him almost sick and almost horny. He forces a smile. “Of course.”

They let Chrome use their bath, and wear some of Senku’s clothes. The shirt is too big for Chrome, but he looks cute in it regardless. He looks absolutely flustered when he thanks them for the hospitality. Fixing himself on the spare futon they lay out in the living room for him. 

♩ ♩ ♩

They’re in their bedroom. Senku is changing for the night. 

“We should watch a movie.” The only TV they had was in the living room. 

“I’ll pass, I’m tired.”

“Ah, then I guess Chrome and I will watch one then.”

Senku stops, hand laying on the back of his phone he had just laid down. He glances to Tsukasa out of the corner of his eye. His heart beats fast. He’s giving him such an eerily peaceful look. 

“... what are you going to watch?” 

“Hmm..” 

_That’s not an answer._

Senku walks around the bed to him. Sways a moment and touches his face. Guides their lips together. 

Tsukasa’s hand lands on his waist and smirks against his lips. It’s almost relieving, that Tsukasa makes the action all his own to deepen the kiss. 

“ _Why not stay here?_ ”Senku whispers against his lips that still taste of the cocoa from earlier, “ _I’ll make it worth your while._ ”

Tsukasa presses their lips together hard, a laugh buzzing in his throat. Senku’s hands find themself in that mess of brown hair and the inner of Tsukasa’s thigh. The larger presses Senku down onto the bed, going for his neck. Senku gasps and holds tight to his hair. 

“You’re so naughty, Senku.”

“Yes, say my name.” 

He can feel Tsukasa’s smile against his neck. Heart thumping rapid in his chest. He wants Tsukasa to think of only him. And he’s sure he has for a long time. Yet every year feels like another that he loses Tsukasa’s attention. 

So he pushes himself harder and harder each time. Letting Tsukasa take the lead. Letting him do everything he wishes to him. Do whatever he wants. All for that smile, that next kiss. That sigh of relief as he releases himself inside Senku. 

“Senku.” 

The teen opens his eyes and looks up to him. He realizes how blurry he is, the burning layer of tears over his crimson irises. 

Tsukasa looks worried for him, wiping at this tears with his thumb. “You’re crying, darling.”

Senku feels his breath catch in his throat. 

“I love you.” He whispers up to him. 

Tsukasa’s worried expressions flattened into a relieved smile.  
Before he can get out a reply there’s a soft knock at the door. 

“Tsukasa... Senku... do you two mind if I turn on a light? I’m.. scared of the dark.” 

Tsukasa chuckles under his breath as he looks down at Senku, a thumb still caressing his cheek. 

“Just like you.” 

Senku cannot tell if he is joking or being what he’s always been... 

_Pervert._

♩ ♩ ♩

He ends up agreeing to watch a movie. It’s not exactly a good movie because it’s child friendly. Personally he’d rather watch something action filled- he doesn’t even care if it’s scientifically accurate. Fiction is fiction after all. 

Chrome settles between them. Of course he’s leaning more towards Senku, but they don’t acknowledge it. He holds his blanket close to him, blinking wide at their expensive television. 

“Senku you’re gonna tell me how the television works right?”

“Sure, Chrome, but for now,” Senku yawns, “just enjoy the movie.” He ruffles the boy’s standing brown hair. 

Chrome blushes and squirms in his place before keeping his attention on the intro. 

It’s long. A dreadfully boring movie. Senku finds his eyes sagging by the thirty minute mark. He glances to Chrome. He’s absolutely enraptured in the tale. Senku thinks, if he would’ve seen this movie at his age, he too would be captivated. It was a sci-fi, not a particularly good one. But to a 12 year old it was probably like watching a cinematic masterpiece. 

He gazes lazily over to Tsukasa. He doesn’t seem very interested either. Typically they’d watch something more... invigorating. Senku had insisted this movie though. He doesn’t look close to sleep, but he’s obviously preoccupied with being bored. 

Senku doesn’t remember when his eyes close, but they do. 

♩ ♩ ♩

The movie drags on. Chrome flexes his toes to keep his tired eyes focused on the movie. He doesn’t know when he’ll be able to watch the rest of it next. 

It isn’t until he feels Senku’s hand fall between them that he realizes his mentor has fallen asleep. He glances to him. The hand is barely grazing his covered thigh and he realizes how close he’s sitting. He feels his cheeks heat at seeing such a peaceful expression. 

Taking his own hand, he tries to nonchalantly hold the lax one between them. Senku’s hand twitches. And Chrome looks up to make sure he wasn’t awake. He isn’t and he can’t help but smile a bit at this. 

Senku was so smart, always kind, helpful... it made him sad they only saw each other once a week, and he couldn’t even have Senku’s email or phone number. But Chrome tried to be mature and respect his privacy. But the day he had saw Senku walking home with bags in his hand... he couldn’t help but follow him back to where he lived. 

When he’d heard about Tsukasa, there’s a part of him that is jealous. He’s unsure why. Why his heart skips a beat simply looking at his menor. Why he wanted to talk to him for hours on end and show him every rock in his collection. Why it felt so good when Senku seemed so shocked and concerned for his well being because of his hobbies. 

It creates bubbles in his chest. The boy finds himself forgetting about the movie in favor of staring at his peaceful mentor with the light of the television illuminating his closed eyes and parted lips. 

“ _He’s beautiful isn’t he?_ ”

Chrome startled and lets his hand go. He looks to Tsukasa in fright. An index finger is placed over his lips before he can get the string of apologies out of his mouth. 

“ _We don’t want to wake him up now do we?_ ”

Chrome shakes his head and the finger is removed from his lips. Tsukasa was... a nice guy. He doesn’t say much, apparently. Or at least, Chrome hadn’t directly spoken much to him. 

He glances to the movie. The climax had passed and he began to wonder how long it actually was. 

“ _I..._ ” Chrome speaks a bit louder, but keeps it at a whisper, “ _sorry I held his hand._ ”

Instead of being angry, Tsukasa laughs at him, lays a hand on his thigh. The sudden contact makes him squish his face together in discomfort. 

“It’s okay,” Tsukasa gestures towards the still lax hand with his head, “you can hold his hand.”

Chrome looks down at his hand. Slowly he takes it again, looking up to make sure Senku doesn’t awaken or stir. 

“ _You really like my Senku don’t you, Chrome?_

Tsukasa is whispering in his ear now. His voice is low and tactical. Chrome feels the hand on his thigh squeeze and run up. A large pinky finger pokes at his middle. Eyes widening, he keeps his attention to Senku. 

“ _Tell me, how often do you think of him?_ ”

The hair on the back of his neck stands on end. Chrome shivers. Tsukasa is feeling the outline of his penis with his index finger and not even saying a thing about it. 

Chrome swallows deep. Tears gather in his eyes. 

“ _Do you think of him touching you this way?_ ” He laughs and Chrome feels like he’s being patronized. 

He knows what’s happening is wrong. So so wrong. And he wants to open his mouth to tell Senku. Wake him and beg for his help. But Tsukasa’s next words snap his jaw shut. 

“ _You’ve really tempted me to this, I’m sure he’ll be heartbroken you’ve been so.. irresistible._

Senku’s shirt that hangs off of him is lifted and he hears that laugh again. 

“ _You’re hard Chrome._ ”

Chromes name shouldn’t be said so dirty. He looks up at Senku who still is fast asleep. Chest rising and falling slowly. 

“ _Have you ever done this before? I’m sure... you’ve thought about Senku while touching yourself?_

Chrome gasps and feels his cock twitch against Tsukasa’s ever tracing finger. 

“ _I promise I’ll stop thinking of him... he’s yours so please..._ ”

There’s a tutting in his ear. 

“ _You think that’s what I want? You’re so quick thinking... but the assumption is quite the opposite... please, tell me what your fantasy is Chrome._ ”

Chrome is paralyzed. His hand holding Senku is squeezing for dear life. Tsukasa is stroking him. It feels good. Too good. He’s an adult and knows what he’s doing. Cooeing in his ear and making him slowly start to pant. 

“ _He touches me... i-in my fantasy~_ ” Chrome can’t help but to moan. Tsukasa’s fist his so large around his small cock. And looking at Senku.. thinking of him. How he’s sitting here with them. 

He calls his mentor’s name low and his eyes travel up. He feels his heart drop. Senku is looking at him. Although, his eyes aren’t fully open. 

His brows are raised and he’s looking down at Chrome in a way that makes his heart pace rapidly. Those crimson eyes pierce him. Senku is watching him being indecent with his boyfriend. 

Tears boil over his eyes at the uncaring gaze. He feels a shock of pleasure electrocute his spine. Squeezing his eyes shut tight he calls for Senku. The hand he’s squeezing squeezes back. Chrome wants to say this is his first real orgasm. The cum is mostly in Tsukasa’s fist. The credits of the movie, which is now merely background music, is rolling.

Without a word, Tsukasa has lifted him up. He shakes his head, holds tighter to the hand. Unlike he had thought though, he’s put closer to that hand. Tsukasa sets him in Senku’s lap and he feels a sudden sense that it won’t be over soon. Senku had looked at him so malicious a moment ago. Jealous. Upset. Because Chrome had let Tsukasa touch him. 

But the hand on his stomach—Senku’s hand— was so tender. He presses Chrome to him. Their hands pull apart so he can cover Chrome’s eyes. Senku’s breath is on the back of his neck now. 

“Don’t be afraid, Chrome.”

“Senku,” his body breaks a sob, “I’m scared Senku.”

“I’m here, Chrome, don’t worry.” 

Chrome’s body floods with uncertainty and he cries against the palm covering his eyes. He hears shifting and feels Tsukasa close. It makes him cringe away, even more so when he hears him laugh. 

“Do you want me to make it better, Chrome?”

Chrome feels a slick prodding at his now exposed ass. He chokes out,

“Yes, Senku, make it better.”

Chrome has played with himself before. He was a curious lad after all. A growing boy. And after realizing he had feelings for a guy... well, he did his own research. 

The finger in him is unfamiliar and warm. Calloused, rough, but experienced. Much more than Chrome’s own fingers that couldn’t do much but stretch his entrance. 

It’s painful, but as it moves in him it gets better. He relaxes, imagining Senku despite that he knew it was Tsukasa touching him. Senku’s hands are occupied keeping him blind and close to him. It’s comforting. 

“Relax, Chrome.” Senku whispers further to him. He doesn’t sound like normal, but it’s something the boy is willing to ignore given his current situation. The second was a bit easier to take, but the third has him wailing and shaking his head. 

His jaw is gripped by another strong hand and he wonders where it comes from. 

“Be still.” Tsukasa no longer sounds playful either. No, sickness drips from his tongue and Chrome stills from the venom alone. 

“I’m going to fuck you, Chrome.”

“Senku..” Chrome sniffles, “I’m sorry.”

“Shhh.”

Senku’s cock is big, and it rubs against the cleft of his now empty butt. 

“Just relax.” Tsukasa is feeling up his sides. 

Chrome takes a deep breath while feeling the tip of Senku’s penis touch his hole. His size is huge compared to what Chrome thought it would feel like. But it is Senku. He feels him grunt in his ear. Feels himself be speared until Senku is fully inside him. 

His mouth hangs open and he only gags on unsaid words. Mouth left devoid of even unintelligible speech. 

“You’re so tight Chrome.”  
Senku sounds happy. And that, in a gross, sick, disgusting way, makes Chrome unfathomably happy. Out of all he’s done, he can still make the one he loves happy. 

“He’s smiling.” Ah, Tsukasa is there still of course. 

“Does it feel good Senku?”

“It does.”

Chrome gasps as that cock is pushed further into him. 

His unsure hands are taken and placed around something large and warm and it’s not _hard_ to figure out it’s Tsukasa’s cock. He thanks whatever god exists that it’s not Tsukasa who’s inside him. Because he quickly realizes how massive the other is. 

He thinks about how Senku probably has to endure such a massive thing in him. 

Senku has his arm around Chrome’s torso now. Thrusting into him with small grunts. 

“If you move your hands it will make me happy.” Senku whispers in his ear, pressing a kiss to the shell. Chrome shudders and nods, trying to move his hands blindly along the length. 

Senku sets their pace. Slowly gyrating his hips up into Chrome, who finds himself becoming inexplicably hot and sweaty. It feels good. His ass sucking the cock back in with vigor. He licks his lips. Moaning out Senku’s name as he feels his insides being rubbed against. 

Tsukasa is moaning too, and he finds himself enjoying it. That both of them were getting pleasure from his meek inexperience. Even though this wasn’t supposed to be happening. 

“You can do it with your mouth ri- ah~ right Tsukasa? S-Senku?” He opens his mouth as if he even knew what it meant. But he knew Tsukasa would take the offer. He puts the head to his lips as Senku continues thrusting inside of him. Chrome is sucking and licking the best he can now. It feels weird, tastes strange, and worst of all smells funny. Still, Tsukasa moans. 

“Ah, you wouldn’t even do this the first few times, Chrome you’re such a good boy~” 

The words are so fast from Tsukasa’s praising mouth that Chrome barely registers them. What he does register, though, is Senku’s pace quickening. Getting harder. He moans around the tip of Tsukasa’s thick cock and says his mentors name again. 

“How does it feel? Being a pervert?” 

He’s unsure of who Tsukasa he talking too, but he answers anyways. 

“‘M not a pervert.” Tsukasa only laughs at him and he blushes a deep red, only serving the sweat down his back. 

“Tsukasa,” Senku pants in his ear, “I’m gonna cum.”

“Do it inside.” Chrome thinks he beats Tsukasa to the punch. He wants Senku to moan his name, not damn Tsukasa’s. “Come inside me Senku, please.”

“ _Fuck_.” Tsukasa growls out and Chrome feels a large, still cum sticky hand, in his hair. 

“Fuck, Fuck,” Senku doesn’t sound like himself again, he sounds meek and unsure but ready for whatever is to come. It’s hot in an indescribable way and Chrome feels the warmth in his own stomach build again. 

When Senku finally releases in him, after a few more brutal thrusts, Chrome cries out and feels it all over again. This time it’s less depressing than the last. He feels Senku warming his insides and had almost forgotten the cock positioned at his mouth. 

Tsukasa releases with a grunt and into his mouth, covering part of his face and the edges of his teeth and tongue. 

It’s disgusting coming from this end and he tries to spit it out immediately. Tsukasa calls him beautiful and he hears him and Senku kissing. 

“Senku...” he whines out.

“Shh... shh.” Senku presses a kiss to his cheek, “you were so good Chrome.”

The boy smiles at that praise. He’s lifted off of the others cock and made to see again. As he suspected, Tsukasa was huge. He was smiling so happy, like he wants to praise him forever. 

“Senku.” Chrome dives to hide his face in his chest. Nuzzles and sobs and grabs onto him for dear life. Senku was crying himself, although he’s unsure why. 

“There there... you did so well Chrome... let’s get you cleaned up.” He pets the boys head. Chrome nods and doesn’t let go.

♩ ♩ ♩

Senku sits with his head hung. Palms rubbing into his eyes until he sees stars. Tsukasa has fallen asleep just after Senku had injected Chrome with a sedative. One that he prayed would make the boy believe last night was just a dream. They’d cleaned him up well and applied healing ointment to his poor, raw hole. 

There is nausea ripping apart his insides and he feels himself gasp and wrench. 

There is a faint sound of an alarm, a shuffle, a click, and a few moments later there is his lover. Senku doesn’t have the will to look at him right now. Even when Tsukasa leans down to press his lips to Senku’s crown. There’s nothing but filth. Disgust. He wants it all to go away. Tsukasa works his way around the kitchen. The frying pan sizzles and with the smell of food Senku shakes his head. 

He hears a stir after a few moments more of the silence. Glancing over, he watches Chrome rub the sleep from his eyes with his small fist. Dreary, chocolate eyes gaze around the room, evidently taking in his surroundings. 

“Oh!” He sits up and stretches, scooting awkwardly off of the couch and around the futon he hadn’t slept on last night. “Senku! Tsukasa! Good morning.” His smile is wide and pearly. Senku can’t look at him. 

If Chrome was in pain, or even remembered what happened last night, he didn’t show it. Hopping up on the chair he was on last night. He looks to Senku with a small smile. 

“Good morning...” Senku says out of politeness more than anything. The tiredness sticks to his voice. 

Chrome tugs at the shirt to cover himself more, looking over to Tsukasa as he says. “Thanks again for letting me stay over.”

“It’s no problem at all,” Tsukasa doesn’t move from his place of making their breakfast, “any friend of Senku’s is always welcome.”

Chrome hums and puts his head to the table, looking at Senku quizzically as they wait for Tsukasa to finish breakfast. 

“You look really tired Senku.” 

“Yeah, I didn’t get a lot of sleep, storm and all.” It’s a lie. A painful, unapologetic lie that slips out so natural he wished he wouldn’t have to make it. 

Chrome doesn’t say much after that. Just plays with his fingers and wiggles in his seat. They don’t speak much through breakfast either. It’s awful, everything tastes like regret. All Senku can do is force it down. Until Chrome is changed back into his original, now washed and dried clothes, and putting his stuff together to leave. 

Tsukasa watches him and Senku watches Tsukasa. It’s unfair, he thinks. That he must put up with such an unnatural problem in their relationship. Yet it’s there, and he enabled it. Downright because of his own selfish whims. Senku rubs a hand across his face as he watches the boy tie his shoelaces.

“Sorry again for coming by unannounced yesterday guys.” He looks shy at the floor, pushing his bag up his shoulder. 

“It means a lot that you let me stay too..” He bows slightly as another gesture of gratitude. 

Senku doesn’t want to be thanked. He wants to be rotting in prison for the sick son of a bitch he feels like. Chrome is much too nice for his own good. Tenacious, sure, but his innocence is evident in the way he smiles without hesitation. He wraps his bandana around his head, tightening it so the top part of his hair stays up. It needs to be cut, and judging by the ends Chrome does that himself too. But he says nothing of it. The sooner Chrome is out of here the sooner he can find some peace of mind. 

“Be careful getting home.” Senku says as if he’s a protective parent. If anything be tried to emulate Byakuya around the kid. 

“Okay!” Chrome’s eyes are bright and his cheeks tint a naive red. Senku smiles gentle at him. 

With another goodbye Chrome takes off and out of the door. 

Senku stands next to Tsukasa and leans against him. “He definitely remembers.”

“I didn’t expect him to forget.”

“He didn’t say anything...” Senku sighs and shakes his head. He grips onto Tsukasa’s arm and looks up at him through his lashes. 

“You can’t keep doing this... eyeing someone so young... you’re in a relationship with me so don’t forget.”

Tsukasa chuckles under his breath and Senku has half the mind to hit him for it. 

“Senku, I love you and only you.” Senku turns to him at these words, almost not believing him. 

“Is that true? Then why do you let yourself be tempted by such...”

Tsukasa takes his cheek in his palm. He guides their lips together. Of course, Senku knew he wouldn’t resist such a tender kiss after all of his own emotional turmoil. 

“Forget that, if I say I do then I do.” He says it stern and it sends shivers down Senku’s spine. “Do you like what happened last night?”

“No.”

“But you let it happen?”

Senku looks away. “It’s complicated...”

Tsukasa sighs and leans down to kiss him, pressing him against the hallway wall. His large hand travels down Senku’s back and squeezes his ass to make him squeak. The smaller moans instead, pressing his lips deep into the others. It’s heaven to feel this again. Something normal. Something them. 

“Please Tsukasa,” he gasps as the man starts trailing his lips down his neck, “promise me you won’t do it again.. that you won’t look at anyone but me in that way.”

The breath against his skin rouses goosebumps. 

“Anything for you.”

Senku knows it’s a lie. Or maybe a half lie. Tsukasa will try. Try and stay away from the thoughts and the actions and the desires that lead them to be together. But like a moth wishes to fly into the electric bug catcher, he will be attracted to it. And the promise will be broken. 

For now Senku cannot focus on that though. That or the thought of little broken Chrome, who was probably confused but much too shy to ask questions. 

So he lets Tsukasa undress him. Make love to him there in the hallway like proper lovers do. And tries to forget the aching nausea that now lives within him. 

For now it will be calm. Just like the eye of the storm.


End file.
